moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lorren Sin'Dal
I as the creator of this Page do not give permission to anyone else (Save Admins) to edit or remove art or anything else from this page. If you would like something changed email or message me. This is now the 2nd time I have had to 'undo' large edits, I do not wish to ask for this page to be locked, but if this continues I will... To be fair, by the look of the history of this page, the person doing the edits, or at least removing the information you keep adding is the owner / creator of Selonia Lightreaver character, who happens to be this characters ex-wife. Now I am not entirely sure about the history between Selonia and Lorren, but if the creator of the Selonia character wants her creation removed from your page she has every right to do so, as it is her character. Aretain King (talk) 07:15, June 20, 2017 (UTC) If I need to go though and "Unlink" her character because you think she has the right to remove large parts of my character's page, inclusing commissioned art then that is what I will do, however this change was never discussed between us and until it has I as the creator of this page would like it to remain as is... As I said above I will unlink her character's page from this one but I will not remove the story/history information as her page still contains details from mine. While I am not active on WoW presently I do plan to return in the future, and would like to have my characters remain as I left them as is my right as their creator. (Not trying to sound pissed at you, just wanna be clear, I know you are just doing what you think is right, and I totally respect you guys on this wiki! xD Keep up the good work!) According to the wiki rules, if someone wants their character removed from someone else's page, then it has to be completed removed, not just unlinked. Of course, you have the right to remove any details of your character(s) from her page. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or press the signature button after posting on a talk page. It makes it easier for people to see who is saying what. Vannesira Smith (talk) 09:16, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Actually, as stated in the Content Removal section of the Wiki Policy and Disclaimers...(and I quote): "Users may not remove content from other users' articles without express permission by the respective author." As I am the sole creator of the page in question, according to this rule I am within my right, especially when the content is owned by me. (Art included) At this point talkes with the other creator and her character have not been discussed and I don't see them being discussed any time soon. I thank you for your input and advice, especailly with the singature thing, as I am new to the 'talk' section! However I am fairly sure I am within my bounds on this subject, and as stated before, I will not attempt to adversly effect the other creators page or character in question. (Selionia Lightbringer) Darthrange1 (talk) 23:31, June 27, 2017 (UTC)